mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat Vs. Tollecion Pattery Universe
''Mortal Kombat Vs. Tollecion Pattery Universe ''is a fan crossover fighting game between NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat and Tollecion Pattery. Developed by NetherRealm Studios, Tollecion Pattery Interactive and Warner Bros. Games and published by EA Games, Activision and Ubisoft. Available for the PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Two and Nintendo NX. Gameplay Features Story In the Mortal Kombat universe, taking place between MKIV/Gold and MKV/Platinum, Raiden and the Forces of Light have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish Shao Kahn into a portal, where he would be trapped there forever. Meanwhile, in the Tollecion Pattery Universe, Dragonoid and the Element Guardians had defeated Sauron in apocalypse, unless Naga himself, he tell for Sauron was killed people and using ring to be invisible, for this minute he baished throw out in portal, when he never return. Between the world is crisis of sacrifice, began collide floor away the dimension have merged, Shao Kahn and Sauron get fuse together and turn into Immortal demomic, named Inferno Kahn, who have appear the portal of New Vestroia. Inferno Kahn have reclaim all dimensions of Bakugan universe and get merged for a new rising. Character Roster Playable Mortal Kombat Side * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kenshi * Smoke * Kitana * Johnny Cage * Goro * Kano * Mileena * Liu Kang * Jax Briggs * Rain * Shang Tsung * Baraka * Sonya Blade * Tremor * Kintaro * Bo' Rai Cho * Ermac * Raiden * Jade * Kung Lao * Kabal * Stryker * Nightwolf * Reptile * Cyrax * Reiko * Sindel * Nitara * Jarek * Havik * Sektor * Kotal Kahn * Tanya * Erron Black * D'Vorah * Skarlet * Quan Chi * Sheeva * Knightware * Atmosphere * Noob Saibot * Tri-Borg * Fujin * Sarah Nac * Motaro * Shao Kahn Tollecion Pattery Side * Shank * The Prince * Freddy Krueger * Jeff the Killer * Sash Lilac * Sonny * Godzilla * Jason Voorhess * Carol Tea * Luke Skywalker * Veradux * Preyas * Slenderman * Leatherface * Felicity * Gorem * King Kong * Po * Darth Vader * Dragonoid * Milla Basset * Hydranoid * Michael Myers * Sam * Shrek * Alien * Atom * War * Wavern * Skyress * Ghostface * Death * Predator * Baron Brixius * Tigress * Strife * Fury * Tigrerra * Naga * Shodan * Maniac Cop * Zach * Agony * Terminator * Candyman * Alice Liddell * Zeus * Sauron Final Boss (Mixed) * Inferno Kahn Non-Playable Characters/Cameo As cameo for Tollection Pattery have been using for franchises. * Dan Kuso - He appear in Pyrus Temple. * Marucho Marukura - He appear in Aquos Temple. * Runo Misaki - She appear in Haos Temple. * Shun Kazami - He appear in Ventus Temple. * Julie Makimoto - She appear in Subterra Temple. * Alice Gehabich - She appear in Darkus Temple. Rivals Scorpion vs. Shank (Both the vengeance and anger) Sub-Zero vs. The Prince (Both the most repel freedom of Temple) Raiden vs. Dragonoid (Both the power of elements) Ermac vs. Darth Vader (Both the overpowered and unleashed) Liu Kang vs. Luke Skywalker (Both the hero of worlds) Kano vs. Jason Voorhess (Both the strashing and unbreak muscle) Johnny Cage vs. Sonny (Both the spirit supernatural) Jax Briggs vs. Veradux (Both the heavy armor and weapons) Shang Tsung vs. Slenderman (Both the powerful superhuman) Tri-Borg vs. Terminator (Both the robot attackers) Sarah Nac vs. Alice Liddell (Both the killing of mad) Fujin vs. Candyman (Both the hardest life overstorm) Smoke vs. Jeff the Killer (Both the troid and dribe) Rain vs. Preyas (Both the high formular of water element) Cyrax vs. Atom (Both the robots and smorg) Kotal Kahn vs. Baron Brixius (One the Emperor God and one the immortal zombie) Nitara vs. Skyress (Both have wings and can fly) Kenshi vs. Freddy Krueger (Both the iron weapon (Kenshi's Sword and Freddy's Claw) and contervight) Kung Lao vs. Hydranoid (Both the EX-gossther) Sonya Blade vs. Felicity (Both the Supreme Soldier) Goro vs. Godzilla (Both the strongest beasts) Kintaro vs. King Kong (Both the predators of world) Atmosphere vs. Zach (Both the power warrior) Baraka vs. Leatherface (Both the rippost and madness) Reptile vs. Alien (Both the netrual of creature) Sektor vs. Predator (Both the Assassin and Hunter) Nightwolf vs. Shrek (Both the strongest man) Knightware vs. Maniac Cop (Both the worst deadman) Tremor vs. Gorem (Both the power earth element) Kitana vs. Sash Lilac (Both the princess of good side) Mileena vs. Carol Tea (Both the rush and dush) Jade vs. Milla Basset (Both the cuties and flesh sexual) Kabal vs. Michael Myers (Both the hardest speed and ilulistict) Stryker vs. Sam (Both the police brutalities) Sheeva vs. Shodan (Both the vantipes and ubertad) Skarlet vs. Tigrerra (Both the slide metal and wrath killing) Motaro vs. Zeus (Both the giant monsters) Jarek vs. Ghostface (Both the traitors and dongests) Bo' Rai Cho vs. Po (Both the fat bastards and belly smashings) Tanya vs. Tigress (Both the kung fu girls) Sindel vs. Wavern (Both the saved the core and realms) Reiko vs. War (Both the nostest gear and overpowered) Havik vs. Death (Both the reapers and have the dark colors) Erron Black vs. Strife (Both have the gun and supreme rate speed) D'Vorah vs. Fury (Both the high strikes and mercynas of cluse) Noob Saibot vs. Agony (Both the devil of corrupted) Quan Chi vs. Naga (Both the herald and sacrifice) Shao Kahn vs. Sauron (Both the dark lord and warlord, doing conquer of all worlds) Zones Trival * This a new games of Tollecion Pattery, when world was a new merged of Kombat to be crossover fighting game, created by JohnSolid4700. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Tollecion Pattery Games Category:Mortal Kombat Vs. Tollecion Pattery Universe Category:JohnSolid4700